


Like as to be my Doom

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [106]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Twitter Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p> </p><p><b>Challenge:</b> Uncle Steve and Gracie - shared jokes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like as to be my Doom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



_He won't survive them, seriously._

_Matching smiles of fond exasperation, as he rants about not playing crazy like that in the sea._


End file.
